Dragon Sickness
Eggs and hatchlings can become sick and die. This happens when your dragon gets too many views in a short amount of time. This sickness, also commonly known as "Softshell", will not prevent your dragons from growing up but one should get rid of the sickness as soon as possible to ensure no risk of dragon death. Another type of sickness which has since been removed would occur when your dragon had more clicks than views. Is My Dragon Sick? To tell if your dragon is sick, look on its personal statistics page. Underneath the description will be one of two messages (depending on whether the sick dragon is in the Egg or Hatchling stage). Additionally, there will be a message at the top of your scroll telling you if a dragon is sick. *If your egg has softshell, this message will appear underneath: ::"The shell of the egg seems soft, as though there's something wrong with it." *If your hatchling '''or '''mature hatchling is ill, this message will appear: ::"The hatchling seems sick. It hasn't been eating lately and it doesn't move very much." Causes and Solutions The type of sickness your egg/hatchling is suffering from can be easily determined by looking at its stats on your scroll. Type A *'Your egg/hatchling has received too many views in too short a time': This is the most common cause of sickness and soft shell, and generally occurs during the first or second day of an egg/hatchling's growth. To fix this, simply hide your egg/hatchling to prevent it from being viewed. It's generally accepted that sickness and soft shell will go away in 24 hours, though shorter healing times have occurred. Putting your eggs or hatchlings on 2 or more click sites may cause this type of sickness. Type B (removed) *'Your egg/hatchling has more clicks than unique views:' Previously, when breeding, you could get a second type of sickness where on occasion your egg/hatchling will get a click from you clicking on it but, for some reason, the initial view didn't register. This was relatively easy to fix, by simply clicking your scroll link at the top of your scroll to register a view and unique view for your egg. If this didn't work for whatever reason, you would place your egg/hatchling in a forum or on a click site where people could view it. General Tips Essentially, the goal is to get views and clicks for your dragon(s), but also to space them out so they're not getting killed from over-viewing. Keep an eye on your dragon(s) and check them daily (or at least once every two days) to monitor for sickness. If a dragon is already sick, use the Hide action (also known as "Fogging") to prevent your dragon gaining any further views or clicks until it is cured. The egg/hatchling's sickness will be cured when the message at the top of your scroll reminding you about it disappears. However, it is not recommended to unhide it instantly, otherwise its sickness will likely come back later. Many experienced dragon-tenders do not attempt to collect views for their eggs (either by not posting them anywhere or by hiding them) before they have reached six days left, as eggs in their first day are more susceptible to sickness and often need fewer views to become sick. The same goes for hatchlings as well. If a hatchling is sick and it is Frozen by the owner, it will eventually be cured as it cannot accumulate clicks, views, or unique views. nl:Drakenziekte Category:Introduction